<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake dating/Social Media by DoubletheGay2_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953279">Fake dating/Social Media</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubletheGay2_0/pseuds/DoubletheGay2_0'>DoubletheGay2_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubletheGay2_0/pseuds/DoubletheGay2_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was safe to say that Lena Luthor, badass CEO, makes men run out of meetings in fear, undefeated chess player, genius, mathematician and feisty female was afraid of social media. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea. But she could go without all the comments and trends and hashtags that are too hard for her to keep up with. Kara Danvers on the other hand, loved it! Every lunch with lena she took a candid picture of her and posted it to Instagram. They had been dubbed #karlena. Whatever that means. Neither of them have any idea. The newest social was something called...</p><p>"Tik tok?" </p><p>"Yup!" Kara smiled at Lena cheerily, Lena was sat at her desk smiling up at the blonde who had her phone out in front of her.</p><p>"What on earth is that?" The youngest Luthor would never be able to fully understand or enjoy social media due to fans and haters making their opinions known, but Kara never paid the negativity any mind.</p><p>"It's just this super fun app. I don't know how to explain it. Do you know about vine?" Lena was no longer smiling but instead looking at her friend with an owlish expression showing her confusion. Kara snorted at the CEO.</p><p>"Vine?" The blonde nodded, "Like trees?" The blonde sighed,</p><p>"No Lena." </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>That was it. The first video that ever featured Lena Luthor on Tik Tok. Courtesy of Kara Danvers. It showed Kara in the elevator doing stupid dances and laughing at herself with a wheeze and then her feet walking out the elevator. Jess could be heard saying Good morning and thanking Kara for the coffee the woman had given her, then Kara walked in the office and ran up to Lena's desk and shouted her name. The poor CEO looking distraught as her work was interrupted but then smiling at her best friend. It wasn't hysterical or trendy but it got millions of views. The #karlena hashtag was now trending on tik tok and Instagram. Kara didn't mind. She did love Lena a lot. But many people saw her as this scary alien hating CEO which couldn't be further from the truth. Kara was Verified and had a huge following on tik tok, so she was going to use this platform as  a way to make people see the truth about this wonderful woman . Opening her tik tok app, she opened a new video, midway through her and Lena's drive back to her loft Kara turned the music to NSYNC. Pressing record and turning the camera so Lena was in view, the CEO started singing along (more like shouting) with the song. The recording was only 3 seconds as she wanted to do multiple but it caught Lena banging her hands on the steering wheel and singing along loudly while Kara wheezed at her friend in the background. Lena apparently was pulling out all the stops in being weird today. When she has to walk out in public, she wraps a scarf around her face to cover it up. Pulling out her phone, Kara recorded Lena having rather a tough time with her scarf today. The brunette in question was whirling her head round in circles trying to get her scarf round her neck and threw the scarf in one direction while jumping in the other. Giving up on her tactic she wrapped it using her hands which then got caught and she let out a loud screech noise until she managed to untangle herself and walked on gracefully. Kara looked on and laughed silently. Tears streaming down her face. That clip was split in two and lasted about 5 seconds altogether. Still blissfully unaware that her best friend was filming her, Lena made her way up the stairs two at a time and into Kara's apartment. Once she was inside, her and Lara made their way to the bedroom where Kara got lena spare comfy  clothes out (penguin pyjama bottoms and a hoodie) and she made her way to the bathroom to get changed. Kara loved days like these. She loved when Lena was her silly old self and not afraid of getting judged.</p><p>"Hey Lee! I'm gonna go ahead and order the chinese food okay?" It was already 7pm and neither had eaten, after picking up the phone Lena came out pulling the hoodie on. Kara still got a glimpse of toned stomach and her breath hitched. Lena smirked realising what Kara was staring at and took the phone telling her she would place it instead. With a kiss to Kara's cheek she made her way to the living room. Kara used her super speed to get changed and stopped when she saw the sight on her living room couch. Lena was laying on her back with her legs stretched out, hand up her jumper scratching an itch on her rib, leaving her stomach exposed. Trying not to react, she lifted her legs and sat down on the couch placing them in her lap. Lena stretched, raising her arms above her head and Kara was once again distracted by the showing of skin. Thank God the doorbell rang telling them their food was here otherwise Kara may have actually exploded. Thinking about her tik tok video, Kara put on Shrek on Netflix and she filmed Lena eating her food and then her head shooting up from her lap like a dog when All Star came onto the screen. Lena was looking at the screen and bopping her head along to the music. Kara watched feeling her heart swell at this vulnerable demonstration of how much Lena had missed as a child. She knew growing up Lillian was a strict mother. So when Lena revealed she had never seen any disney or dreamworks movies, Kara had to change it. Lena loved Shrek, and she also loved Hercules. They seemed to be her two favourites. Looking at her friend, Kara thought about the past three years they had spent together. It was hard breaking down Lena's walls, but she managed. Kara was so lost in thought she didn't even realise she had been caught out on her staring and Lena was now smiling at her with adoration in her eyes.</p><p>"Kara, you've not touched your food...are you feeling okay?" The blonde and brunette were staring at each other. Kara suddenly had another idea, placing her phone on the table so that they were both in frame she began to eat her food,</p><p>"Sorry was a bit lost in thought! Anyways, you've seemed happy today...any reason....?" Kara lead off with a silly look on her face. Trying to extract as much info from her friend as possible. Lena laughed at the blonde and threw a scrunched up napkin at her,</p><p>"If I'm being honest. I'm fed up of being the big bad CEO and have been looking forward to this movie night for the whole week...it's just hard to be so serious and take everything on all the time when I am my own person. Everyone had all of these ideas about me before they have even met me. They think I'm mean and scary and uptight. But in a world run by white middle class men...I have to be. I'm a woman. A luthor. People think less of me just because of what's in between my legs, assuming that because I don't have a dick that I won't be able to run a company....it's overwhelming..." Lena trailed off stabbing at her food realising that she had rambled on. Kara said nothing but Lena felt the reporters eyes on her the whole time, continuing to eat Lena stayed quiet. The blonde reporter finally kicked herself into action and pulled the brunette in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her as the CEO buried her face into Kara's neck. </p><p>"You're amazing. You're smart. You're beautiful. You're funny. You're sweet. I love everything about you Lena. All of these things and more. You have built this company back up from the ground. You have done so much and deserve so much more, if you ever need any thing I will always be here for you, okay?" Kara cradled Lena's face in her palms. Wiping away the few stray tears that dared escaped. The rest of the night was spent with them laying on the couch, watching movies until it was time to go to bed. Bringing up the camera once again, Kara called for Lena to come to bed. What she wasn't expecting, was for the CEO to come barreling out of the bathroom at top speed into the blonde superhero and tackling them both to the bed. Kara laughed hysterically as the woman straddled her waist and put her arms up in victory as if she had won a fight. Laughing along with Kara, Lena sat back onto the blondes hips and watched the blonde laugh. Finally collecting themselves, they lay down next to each other and slowly but surely fall asleep. </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>Lena Luthor had a reputation. It decidedly wasn't perfect seeing as though it had been placed upon her without any observation needed. The last name luthor was enough. So when Kara had posted the video of Lena and Her being normal people, messing around, play fighting, laughing, singing and snuggling the reaction had been one of shock.</p><p>The opening screen showed Kara Danvers selfie with Lena luthor. Their heads tilted towards and resting on each other. It was a nice picture. But then a text appeared at the top of the screen,</p><p>Being best friends with badass CEO Lena Luthor </p><p>Then the image suddenly changed to Kara in the Elevator raising her eyebrows rapidly next to the CEO whilst the woman in question was wearing a dead set expression. </p><p>And it went like...</p><p>The short clips Kara had taken during the day all appeared on the screen chaotically. The clip of her driving whilst singing and banging her hands on the steering wheel and smiling and laughing, the clip of her waving her head and arms around crazily screeching like an eagle getting caught up in her scarf while Kara was wheezing and crying in the background, the next clip showed a a few images of her and Lena snuggled together on the couch in joggers and hoodies eating Chinese food, then of the two of them hugging with Lena's head buried in Kara's  neck. Finally, the last video showed the Lena Luthor running and tackling Kara to the bed and straddling her whilst her arms were raised in victory.</p><p>To say that lena Luthor was shocked would be an understatement. The response to this video was so overwhelmingly positive, their friendship being one of the most spoken things about on social media and the videos of the two of them being all over the news. Of course there were people who were less happy about it, but they were the minority.However, the media had indeed caught wind of all of their shenanigans on tik tok and she looked at the magazine resting on her desk next to her,</p><p>Gal pals? Lena Luthor and Catco reporter more than friends?</p><p>Luthor seen on multiple lunch dates with Catco reporter</p><p>Luthor shows her true colours?</p><p>Lena Luthor relationship status update</p><p>She could understand the confusion. The way they act with one another isn't exactly your typical friendship, the way Kara looks at her. It definitely looked like more than a friendship. Lena got thinking about all of this news coverage, for once in her life it wasn't threatening or accusing her of evil. She perked up at this thought and made her way to Catco to see the blonde. When she entered the building, she wasn't greeted with fearful stares or dirty looks. For the most part she was ignored, but the people who did see her smiled at her and then got back to work, this was a new reaction. It was all she ever wanted was for people to accept her and forget about her last name, and since Kara turned up in her life people had started to do exactly that. Seeing her best friend in her office, she knocked on the door and waited for her friend to call out to enter.</p><p>"Lena!?" Kara smiled looking surprised. She got up and hugged the CEO and sat down next to her on the couch. Kara had a window allowing her to look out over everyone working and allowing everyone to see into her office.At the sight of the two women sat close together on the couch, raising suspicion the office workers looked at each other knowingly and then got back to work to avoid being caught. The luthor was well aware of the eyes on the two of them, and in case Kara decided to say yes to her plan then she wasn't going to move away.</p><p>"I know we had nothing planned today, and I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this-"</p><p>"Lena don't worry. For you there are no boundaries between us okay? You can make a surprise drop in whenever you want." Lena smiled at the blonde and felt herself blush,</p><p>"I was just wondering...I know you've probably already seen the magazines and news headlines and I...um...I'm not upset about then or anything..." Lena was struggling to get her words out. And it seems like Kara was thinking the exact opposite of what Lena was,</p><p>"Oh Lena! I'm so sorry! I can take down the tik tok and we don't have to go out in public for lunch! I can go to you-"</p><p>"No! No no no, sorry that's not what I was saying! I love going to lunch with you in public. I love making those weird videos with you! It's just because it's the only positive news that's been written about me since I've been in National City and...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind...maybe...umm..." Kara raised her eyebrows and made an 'O' shape with her mouth in realisation, </p><p>"You want us to continue and maybe...milk it a little bit?" The luthor nodded her head silently,  not wanting to look her friend in the eye in fear of rejection. </p><p>"I would do anything for you Lena, I will do this for you." The CEO shot her head up and looked at her friend, pulling her into a hug she whispered Thank you a thousand times. Lena had been there for about 20 minutes and the two women continued to talk about everything, ignoring the lingering eyes on them and letting the conversation flow. Without awkwardness. Just the two of them. When it reached quarter to 1pm Lena mentioned how she should get going and embraced Kara at the office door,</p><p>"I honestly can't thank you enough Kara..." The reporter smiled lovingly at her friend and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Kara was well aware of the looks she was getting into her office. Leaning in close to her friend, she rested a hand on Lena's bicep,</p><p>"If you don't mind, I want to try something? People are looking and if we are going to sell this, I think it would help..." Lena's breath hitched slightly as how close they were together and nodded at the blonde. Slowly, Kara lent in and placed a kiss at the corner of Lena's mouth. No quite on the cheek, but not entirely on the lips either. From the angle people outside were looking at, it looked like an actual kiss. Kara pulled away and smiled gently at her friend. Saying goodbye for a final time, Lena left the office with a red face and a wide smile. Not noticing people putting their phones away or whispering to each other, she got in the elevator and left to return to L-Corp. </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>"Lena Luthor!" The brunette shot up at her name being yelled through her office and relaxed when she saw Kara smiling knowingly at her with her phone up. Shaking her head, Lena looked back down and continued to work while smiling,</p><p>"Yes darling?" The CEO asked</p><p>"Are you ready to get the pants romanced off of you?!" Not realising what she had said until it actually left her mouth, Kara froze. Lena looked up and smirked at her friend,</p><p>"Oh no..." Kara whispered and Lena burst out laughing.</p><p>"Lena it's not funny! I definitely can't use that one now!" Kara was trying to hide her smile but small chuckles of laughter escaped and the two women were quickly laughing together. The blonde had come to pick Lena up, and seeing as though Lena was now in a 'relationship' with Kara Supergirl could not be seen flying the Luthor home. Packing up her things, she and Kara walked out of the office and got in the elevator to the parking lot,</p><p>"Just so you know, there are tons of paparazzi out here so...I thought it best to drive us home. " Lena's heart clenched at the thought of calling Kara's house home, and fought back a gasp as the blonde took her hand in hers and entwined their fingers together. Sure enough as soon as the doors opened, flashes of cameras were going off in their faces.</p><p>"Miss Luthor what is your current relationship with this woman?"</p><p>"Miss Danvers are you and Miss Luthor dating!?"</p><p>"What about the tik tok you posted?"</p><p>"What do all the videos mean?"</p><p>With security pushing the reporters back, the two women thanked them and got into the car and Kara quickly drove them away. They definitely caught the two of them holding hands and the small smiles they shot each other when certain questions were asked. When the women reach Kara's apartment, they got changed and slumped down next to each other on the couch.Lena was exhausted. With all of the social media, work and these weird feelings about her best friend...she was drained. She shut her eyes and rested her head on Kara's shoulder who in response put a pillow on her lap and let Lena rest her head there. Letting her friend nap for a while, she turned on Netflix and put on a random TV show to waste time. After about 6 episodes, she began to run her fingers through Lena's hair as the woman began to get restless and tense up a bit. She relaxed straight away at the relaxing sensation. Suddenly, Kara pulled her hands away and Lena grabbed it back and placed it on her head. The blonde chuckled at this. Stroking her hair for a few more seconds before removing her hand once again. Lena began to make a small groaning sound in the back of her throat. When the hand still didn't return, the yell got louder and louder until she was almost screaming like a banshee into the pillow. Lifting her head to glare at Kara, she was met with a phone recording her tiny tantrum and she shot her head back down into the pillow and made a funny noise at being caught. <br/>
"Ooooooh I have an idea!" Kara exclaimed jumping up from the couch and sending Lena tumbling to the floor,<br/>
"Nooooo! I was so comfy!" She groaned as Kara pulled her up and then sat down with her on the couch facing the coffee table.<br/>
"Do you trust me?" Lena looked at Kara and nodded gently, watching the blonde press record on the camera and place it so they were both in frame. Turning to face Lena, Kara crossed her legs and waited for Lena to do the same. <br/>
"Close your eyes..." Kara whispered and Lena raised an eyebrow in skepticism as the blonde giggled at her. Rolling her eyes, she then closed them and waited. Until. She felt a soft pair of lips connect with hers and she gasped into the kiss before kissing back. She barely noticed the two hands cupping her face as she pushed more into the kiss and the two women opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to touch and mingle together. When Kara pulled away, her pupils were dilated and she was staring at Lena. This whole fake dating thing might be harder than they had expected...<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 </p><p><br/>
 </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They may have taken this fake dating thing a bit too far...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara looked into Lena’s eyes panting for about 5 seconds before the younger woman’s eyes drifted back down to her lips. Lena pushed forward once again and the two women were engaged in another kiss. Kara fell backwards and wrapped her free arm around Lena’s waist, the other tangled in her long, dark hair. Their tongues touched and they moaned into the kiss breathily, Kara’s hand travelled down Lena’s waist and grabbed a hold of the woman’s ass tightly causing another moan to erupt from them both. Suddenly, the loud music of the Tik Tok she was filming interrupted their make out session and they both jumped apart, Lena on her hands and knees over Kara who was still on her back.</p>
<p>”Oh...Ummmm...Errrrr” Kara looked for the phone on the table where she left it and saw a video of the two of them making out, Lena turned her head to see what she was looking at and she felt a stab in her gut. <br/><em>Of course, this was all for show. A stupid video. For publicity. It wasn’t real.</em></p>
<p>”That should probably do it eh?” Lena asked sitting up and grabbing the phone. She looked at the music behind it and picked a different one, she may not be well versed in social media but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t know how to work it. She had figured it all out over night (although she was slightly upset that it took her that long). Scrolling through the music, she hadn’t notice Kara still laying there staring at her with shock. Had she of looked even more she would have seen the hints of arousal and admiration. But Lena dare not look. She was too afraid. Finding the song she was looking for, she edited the video so the video was silent until they fall back into the couch and then <em>‘Superfreak’</em> suddenly started playing. Just as she was about to press post,</p>
<p>”Wait!! Don’t you think this is a bit too graphic? I mean...do you want this to be out there?” Kara asks frantically,</p>
<p>”Graphic?”</p>
<p>”Lena I’m grabbing your ass for the majority of that video...” Oh! Yes! The ass grabbing, Lena had forgotten about that. Thinking about it now, she did maybe get a little hasty with the idea of uploading the video. She sat back on Kara’s hips and thought for a second. Once again, not noticing the effect she has on Kara,</p>
<p>”No. If we’re doing this. We go hard.” Kara gulped</p>
<p>”I want the world to see this, I want people to think that...” She couldn’t finish the sentence without getting tearful. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena agin, and held her as she seeped into her jumper. Kara would do anything for Lena. ANYTHING. So if she wanted to post the video, she would let her. <br/>“Okay Lena, let’s do it. Let’s show them you’re capable of love. Of being loved. Of showing and sharing love.” The brunette looked at her friend and smiled as her tears were wiped away by strong hands, looking down at the phone, she pressed upload and then put it to one side. Instead of sitting back up right, she pushed Kara down onto the couch and layer down on her stomach. Head resting on a shoulder tucked into a neck. Poor Kara. She was having a really thought time right now, but she had to remember. This was for publicity, and if she freaked out and hesitated every time affection was shown towards her, it wouldn’t be believable. So she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist once more, kissed her hair and turned the TV onto the Disney channel to watch this TV show called, <em>‘Once Upon A Time’</em>. <br/>______________________________<br/><br/>A couple of hours later, Kara awoke to Lena burrowing her dead deeper into her neck, they had fallen asleep on the couch, slept through about 5 episodes of the TV and her back was starting to ache. Lifting up the petit CEO, careful not to wake her, she carried her to the bedroom where she tucked her friend (?) into bed. When she realised that she wasn’t going to wake, she ran back and grabbed her phone to see 5,478 notifications from Tik Tok, 29 missed calls from her sister alone, 14 emails (probably all from Snapper) and 100+ Twitter notifications. <br/><em>Shit. The video.</em></p>
<p>She couldn’t worry about them now, she had to go to bed if she even wanted to consider getting up early enough to avoid the paparazzi. But it seems that the lack of body heat had caused Lena to wake up.</p>
<p>”Everything okay?” Lena asked rubbing her eye with a fist and yawning widely. Kara swooned at the picture before her, and pulled herself together to explain that she had been blown up with notifications from every social media site possible. She hadn’t even checked Instagram since she turned that on mute. To her surprise, her friend chuckled and grabbed her hand to pull her back to bed.</p>
<p>”Let’s worry about that in the morning shall we? Oh and you’re taking the day off with me tomorrow, there’s no way I’m going in after this shit storm and I have my laptop and things to work from home.” Kara inwardly squealed at the idea of Lena calling her apartment home, but agreed. They were going to be swarmed, and she knew that Lena would be able to use her connections to get her out of Snapper’s angry books (for now anyway). So she put her phone of charge, climbed into bed and snuggled up with Lena.</p>
<p>”You’re okay with this right?” Lena whispered gently. She sounded soft, and cautious.</p>
<p>”Of course I am. I would do anything for you Lena...” as she said those words, exhaustion took over the both of them, and they squeezed hands and shut their eyes. Dozing off peacefully when they were startled awake by an incessant banging at the door,</p>
<p>”Kara Danvers you open this damn door right now before I knock it down!” The two women heard the tell tale voice of an angry Alex Danvers at the door. Looking at the time it read 3:02 am. Both women groaned as Kara got up to answer the door, saving her neighbours. Taking a breath, she opened the door looking less then happy at her slumber to be interrupted. Facing her sister who had her hands on her hips, wide eyes and a mouth slightly open as if she were to say something...but forgot.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I’m busy right now.” Kara said and went to close the door, but in Alex Danvers Fashion she barged right on through to the living room and opened her mouth the start shouting once more,</p>
<p>”Before you even think of shouting! It is. Five. Past. Three. In the morning.” Kara said matter of factly, and saw a very small Lena Luthor creeping along the hallway in her pyjamas to stand behind the blonde. Alex looked accusingly at the small brunette and then back at her sister with an expression that screamed for them to explain. Kara didn’t waver, she stood with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face, staring right back at her sister.</p>
<p>”What. And I mean WHAT! We’re the two of you thinking?” Alex had lowered the volume. Slightly.</p>
<p>”About what?” Lena asked peaking round Kara’s stature,</p>
<p>”You know what Luthor, don’t make me come over there!” The volume had increased once more, but so had Kara’s anger at the situation,</p>
<p>”You will do no such thing! It is in the early hours of the morning, you barge in here interrupting our sleep, threaten Lena and expect me to just take that!?” Alex had the decency to look sheepish and her stance weakened considerably.</p>
<p>”It’s not the right time Alex. I will explain, but not tonight. I understand we shocked you, and you can sleep on the couch if you want-“</p>
<p>”No,” Alex interrupted, “ no I won’t. I should probably get home to Kelly. I kind of left her in bed alone, you’re right this was stupid of me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry...” Kara and Alex looked at each other and hugged it out before Alex turned to Lena, her expression hardening slightly,</p>
<p>”Don’t make me hurt you please...I can make it look like an accident and hide the body...Capish?”</p>
<p>”Capish...” Lena mumbled back and Alex then left the two women and soon enough once again, there were only two. Having a non-verbal conversation, now more exhausted, they made there way to bed, cuddles up so they were comfortable and warm and at least, finally fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. And if Snapper had his way, Kara would be in his office the minute the working day started. So Lena had sent an e-mail while the Alex debacle went down to tell him that Kara was taking the day off (as she owned the company) and that she would be answering any phone calls for the woman about the current situation. This may have prolonged the inevitable slightly, but they would burn that bridge when they get to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>